


Fourty Two

by Chasyn



Series: Next [12]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: 42 by Cold Play
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Comments: 5





	Fourty Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying for a week now and this is the first thing I've written since I started the dying process.

Zach smiled as he reached over and grabbed Owen's hand. He pulled the older man against him and let out a giggle as the larger hands touched his stomach. He'd never been ticklish in his life but those nimble fingers, ghosting against his skin as they reached under his shirt left him a giggling, breathless mess. "Owen…" He breathed out and bit his lip against the very real and loud moan that was trapped in the back of his throat.

They weren't alone in the house. Zach knew they weren't. And his much older boyfriend also knew this. But still, Zach had reached for him and had started this and now he didn't have the mind to stop. He threw back his neck and closed his eyes and felt Owen's lips on his exposed skin. Those lips traveled up his neck to his ears and then the sudden teeth on his lobes made him once again giggle and that time he couldn't keep it quiet.

His eyes shot open and he pushed the man away. "Shhh!" He hissed even though he'd been the one to make all the noise. "We're gonna get caught!" He whispered under his breath. Although, even the idea of getting caught was slowly seeping out of his mind as Owen smiled at him. Because Zach would give _anything_ to have those hands on him again.

"Zach… who are you talking to?"

Zach turned and looked at his little brother as the kid walked down the steps. He blinked his eyes for a moment as his vision focused on Gray. He turned and looked back at where a moment ago, Owen had been sitting. But there was no one there. "No one." He said softly, his voice barely a whisper. "No one at all."


End file.
